


Bartering Lines

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, I'm glad that tag exists because it sums up this thing perfectly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Liam locks himself out of his house. Theo helps him get back inside.





	Bartering Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts), [AJP_37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/gifts), [Mskristinamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/gifts).



> Well this was a wild ride, and the livefic chat are entirely to blame.  
> Also you guys have written enough fics for me, it's about time I dedicated one to you, too <333  
> This isn't edited at all, so there's probably typos everywhere.
> 
> At one point there's very brief discussion of potential non-con, but it's only implied and there is no actual non-con.

Theo’s sitting in a diner, taking a sip of his coffee when his phone vibrates in his pocket, causing him to jump and spill some of it.

“Fuck,” he hisses as the liquid splashes his chest, ruining a perfectly good white t-shirt. He pulls his phone out of his pocket -he’s still not used to this whole ‘people wanting to contact him by choice’ thing- expecting to see a text from Scott, probably something about the next pack meeting. Then it buzzes again, another text, and what he sees is very different to what he was expecting.

 

 **Liam:** You’re good at breaking and entering right?

Also are you free right now?

 

He looks at the screen, furrowing his brows. He shouldn’t really be surprised that Liam’s only texting him because he needs something, but Liam freaks out if he forgets to do his homework in time, so whatever he’s got himself into can’t be good. He picks up his jacket and leaves the diner, shooting back a reply.

 

 **Theo:** Where are you?

 

 **Liam:**  Outside my house

… I might have locked myself out

 

Theo rolls his eyes hard enough to strain something, despite the fact nobody’s there to see it.

 

 **Theo:** You know you’re a supernatural creature, right?

Super strength? Remember that?

 

 **Liam:** I don’t want to damage the door

 

 **Theo:** You’re an idiot

A colossal idiot

 

He lets Liam squirm for a minute as he walks to his truck and gets inside, pulling his seatbelt on.

 

 **Theo:** Give me five minutes

 

***

 

Theo parks a street away from Liam’s house, walking to the corner and peeking around it. Sure enough, there’s Liam sitting at the front of his house, looking like a kicked puppy. Theo has to hold in a laugh, wanting to enjoy this a little more before he reveals himself.

Approximately eight minutes after he sent his last text -not that he’s counting or anything- Theo rounds the corner and walks towards Liam.

“Your knight in shining armour has arrived,” he smirks, arms spread out in front of him.

Liam gets to his feet, face lighting up as he sees Theo. “Thank god you’re here.”

“I’m an atheist. No god to thank here, just good ol’ Theo.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a good guy now, I get it.” Liam rolls his eyes. “So can you help me get back in?”

“Hmm, that depends,” Theo smirks, scratching the stubble on his chin like a typical pantomime villain.

“On what?” Liam asks, decidedly less cheery.

“On what I get in return.”

Liam’s eyes darken as he squares up to Theo. “I swear to god, Theo-”

“Still an atheist,” Theo interjects.

“Shut the fuck up. If you only came here to make fun of me, you can fuck off.”

Liam’s pulse is spiking, anger rolling off of him as he glares up at Theo, and Theo has to hand it to him; Liam may be small, but he never backs down from a fight.

“Never heard of bartering? Besides, I came here out of the goodness of my heart and I resent that you would think badly of me.”

“Yes I’ve heard of bartering, because I’m not an idiot. And if you want something in return, that’s not out of the goodness of your heart,” Liam scowls.

“Eh, details,” Theo shrugs. “So what do you have to offer me?”

“You obviously want something, why don’t you just tell me?”

“Nuh uh,” Theo tuts, shaking a finger in front of Liam’s face. “That’s not how we’re doing this. Make an offer, and if I deem it good enough then I’ll help you.”

Liam’s anger only increases, the vein in his neck throbbing along with his pulse. Theo stumbles back a few steps as Liam shoves him, creating distance between them. “Just fuck off, Theo. I’ll work it out myself.”

“Well, if that’s your final answer,” Theo shrugs, turning and walking away.

He only makes it halfway down the street before Liam’s calling his name.

“There’s leftover Chinese food in the fridge?” Liam says frustratedly, hopefully.

Theo smirks to himself; it never fails to amaze him just how easy it is to wrap Liam around his little finger. He neutralises his expression, turning back around to look at Liam; he’s watching pensively from his house, clearly wary about what Theo’s going to say.

“... It’s a start.”

 

Between walking back to Liam’s house, extending his claws and jiggling one of them in the keyhole, it takes all of twenty seconds for Liam’s front door to click unlocked.

Liam rushes inside and sighs, flopping down at the bottom of the stairs, as if worried that he would get locked out again if he didn’t immediately go in.

Theo leans against the doorway, smirking at him.

“Smugness isn’t a good look on you, you know.”

“Oh please,” Theo scoffs. “Everything’s a good look on me.” He shuts the front door, walking through to the kitchen. “I believe I was promised Chinese food?”

 

***

 

“Do you know there’s coffee on your shirt?”

They’re in Liam’s room, sitting on his bed and inhaling the leftovers. Theo doesn’t care what anyone says, it tastes just as good reheated.

Theo swallows his current mouthful and rolls his eyes. “No Liam, I hadn’t noticed. Wow, it’s a good thing you’re so observant.”

“Stop being a dick, I’m feeding you,” Liam scowls.

“What do I get in return if I stop ‘being a dick’ as you so eloquently put it?”

“For fuck sake,” Liam mutters under his breath, but still loud enough for Theo to hear. “I could wash your shirt?”

Theo pretends to consider this for a moment. “Hmm, that sounds fair,” he says, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Liam splutters, averting his eyes and not quite managing to cover up a certain chemosignal.

“Taking my shirt off? It’s dirty. You really should know by now that wearing dirty clothes is unhygienic. Honestly, Liam.”

“Do you want to borrow one?” Liam asks, standing up and opening his clothes drawers. He sounds almost reluctant to be making the offer and Theo might have agreed to stop being a dick, but he didn’t agree to stop having fun.

“I think I’m good,” Theo shrugs, still revelling in the fact that Liam still doesn’t quite know where to look.

Liam doesn’t answer, just closes his drawers and sits back down on his bed, a bit further away from Theo than he had been before.

“What’re you doing all the way over there, huh?” Theo asks, sidling up next to Liam.

When his bare torso touches Liam’s arm, Liam yelps and leaps off the bed. “Video games, let’s play video games, here,” Liam babbles, picking up the controllers next to his TV and throwing one at Theo.

Now normally Theo prides himself on his reflexes, but he really hadn’t been expecting to be assaulted by a video games controller. He manages to catch it but in doing so his plate topples, sauce and rice smearing all down his jeans.

“God fucking damnit, Liam!” Theo snaps, standing up and taking in the state of his jeans. He knows the stuff is a nightmare to get out, and he’s pretty much resigned to there being some sort of stain left over.

Liam’s gaping at him, mouth widening and shrinking but not quite closing fully. Then, because the idiot has no brain to mouth filter, he says, “I thought you were an atheist.”

Theo neutralises his expression, enveloping himself in a deadly calm as he watches Liam, unblinking. Liam squirms under his gaze, looking everywhere in the room except at Theo. A peculiar scent emantes from him, anxiety and arousal mixed into one, and it’s such a conflicting combination that Theo wants to wrinkle his nose.

“Liam.”

That was all it took for Liam to whip his gaze to Theo’s face. Keeping his expression carefully neutral, staring at Liam the whole time, Theo undoes the button on his jeans and starts to slowly tease the zip down.

“What’re you-”

Theo raises a hand and points at Liam, causing the rest of the sentence to die in the younger boy’s throat. Satisfied that Liam’s not going to speak again, Theo resumes unzipping his jeans, slowly shimmying them down his thighs. Once they reach his ankles he pulls them off completely, along with his socks, leaving him standing there only in his boxers.

Liam’s hungrily drinking in the sight of him barely clothed, and he’s visibly hard through his jeans. Theo can tell he’s on his way there himself, but Liam doesn’t deserve the satisfaction. Not yet, anyway.

Theo picks up his shirt from where it was discarded on the floor, adding it to the pile of clothes already in his arms.

“ _Fix. This._ ” He growls it lowly, dangerously, thrusting his pile of clothes at Liam with enough force that Liam stumbles back a few steps. Wide eyed and without speaking a word, Liam turns and leaves his bedroom, Theo hot on his heels.

He follows Liam downstairs to the washing machine; Liam flings Theo’s clothes in, then retrieves the washing powder from a cupboard.

Theo huffs in annoyance and pulls his t-shirt out. “You can’t wash blacks and whites together, Liam. Jesus.” When Liam just looks at him blankly, he performs an eye roll that even Stiles would be proud of. “Colour runs in the wash? If you mix my black jeans and white t-shirt, I’ll end up with a grey t-shirt?”

“Oh,” is all Liam says.

“You’re hopeless. Literally hopeless.” Theo starts the washing machine and heads back upstairs to Liam’s bedroom, not needing to check that he’s being followed.

Theo’s a few paces in front; once Liam closes the door behind him, Theo spins around and pins Liam to the spot with his gaze.

“So, Liam,” Theo says, advancing towards him dangerously. Liam backs up until he’s against the door and Theo crowds up against him. The smell of arousal coming from Liam is only increasing, getting into Theo’s head; even if he was just a regular human, the length poking against his thigh would more than confirm how Liam’s feeling about the situation. “Since you’ve ruined my jeans, too.” He leans in until his face is ghosting Liam’s ear. As he breathes out, the hot air puffs against Liam and he shudders, letting out the briefest whine. “What do I get in return?”

Theo pulls back to find Liam meeting his gaze, his eyes blown wide, pupils bordered by a ring of blue.

“Me,” Liam breathes, baring his neck in submission. “You can have me.”

Theo pulls back so that their bodies are no longer touching, creating a bit of distance between them. As much as he tries not to let other people’s emotions affect him, he can’t help but feel a pang of guilt about the way Liam’s looking at him with so much hurt in his eyes.

“Are you sure about this?” Theo asks, cupping his chin, and Liam nods eagerly. “No, Liam, you need to use your words.”

“I’m sure,” he swallows. “I want this. I want _you _.__ ”

Theo closes the distance between them again, both boys groaning as Liam ruts up against him, grinding their cocks together.

“Liam, fuck.” Theo leans in and starts nosing up Liam’s neck when he bares it again, breathing in his scent deeply. “Tell me if you want to stop, okay?”

“I will,” Liam promises as Theo kisses up his neck, nibbling experimentally as he goes.

Theo keeps searching, alternating between biting and tonguing as he moves up and down Liam’s neck. Finally, as Theo reaches the juncture between Liam’s neck and collar bone, he jolts beneath Theo, a groan escaping his lips.

“Found it,” Theo smirks victoriously, honing in on the sensitive spot. Liam writhes beneath him, simultaneously trying to get closer to and further away from Theo. He keeps letting out these wonderful keening sounds, his hands hovering against Theo’s sides.

“You can touch me,” Theo says, and immediately Liam’s hands are roving up and down his body, bursts of heat appearing wherever Liam touches him.

Theo leans in to the contact, pressing them even more closely together. He’s uncomfortably hard and hyperaware that Liam’s still fully clothed, but he could probably get off just from this. It’s what he craves more than anything; the intimacy, the affection, being touched and held and _wanted_  for reasons other than his abilities.

He starts hiking Liam’s shirt up, growling as it gets caught at his armpits. “Get these off.”

Liam raises his arms and Theo pulls his shirt off the rest of the way, then Liam starts fumbling with his own jeans, pulling them and his boxers down together once he gets the button undone. Just like that, Liam’s standing naked in front of him.

Theo hungrily takes in the sight of Liam’s body; he’s seen him in various states of undress before, but seeing the full package is something else entirely.

“So,” Liam smirks, and Theo’s surprised; he had thought Liam would be more self-conscious like this, but instead it seems to have given him confidence. “You got me naked, Theo. _What do I get in return? _”__

“You little shit,” Theo laughs, admiring the bruise he’s sucked into the the junction of Liam’s neck. “Well, maybe not so little,” he says, admiring something else entirely.

“Careful Theo, that almost sounded like a compliment.”

Theo closes the gap between them again, putting his hands on Liam’s ass and pulling him flush against his body.

“I guess…” Theo grinds against Liam, both boys groaning in pleasure. The single layer of fabric separating them is absolutely maddening. “It would be rude of me not to return the favour, wouldn’t it? Pull these off of me.”

Liam growls and walks forward a few steps, pushing Theo back as he goes. Dropping to his knees, he leans in to Theo’s crotch and mouths at his erection. Theo’s breath catches in his throat; Liam’s not even really _doing_  anything, just breathing hot air against him, but his dick’s twitching and a wet patch is slowly forming on his underwear.

“Liam I swear to god,” Theo growls, and Liam smirks and looks up and him through his eyelashes.

“I thought you were an athe-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

Liam chuckles quietly, pushing Theo backwards until the backs of his knees hit against Liam’s bed. He lets himself fall back and is rewarded by Liam hooking his fingers into the band of his underwear. The wet patch is getting bigger but Liam’s still teasing him. He’s let Liam take far too much control.

Liam finally, finally pulls his underwear down, but before they’ve even reached his ankles Liam takes Theo’s length into his mouth, causing him to gasp as heat encompasses him.

“Oh fuck,” Theo groans as Liam brings a hand to his base, finding a rhythm. It’s taking much more control than he would like to admit to not thrust up into Liam’s mouth. Then Liam pulls off, still jacking Theo off as he licks up and down his shaft.

“Good?” Liam asks, lowering his head to suck one of Theo’s balls into his mouth.

Theo throws his head back, closing his eyes as he fists his hands in Liam’s hair.“So fucking good.”

The action causes Liam to moan against him, the vibrations reaching his very core. He grips Liam’s hair even harder, but lets go when Liam gets up.

“So you could fuck my throat, if you wanted.”

Theo snaps his eyes open to watch Liam; there’s nerves there, but there’s excitement too.

“I’m not saying no to that. What do you want in return?”

Liam’s quiet for a moment. “I’m… not sure yet? I didn’t think we’d get this far, to be honest.”

Theo shrugs then stands up. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

They swap places, Liam lying on his back on the bed, his head leaning slightly over the edge.

“Tap me twice if you need me to pull off, okay?”

“Yeah, will do.”

Liam opens his mouth, staring directly up into Theo’s eyes. Theo lines himself up and slowly sinks in, allowing the heat of Liam’s mouth to envelop him. He goes further, further, until he reaches the back of Liam’s throat. Liam gags slightly and taps Theo’s hip twice; he pulls out immediately.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Liam coughs, eyes starting to water. “Sorry, it’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

“ _It’s been a while?_  Who the hell have you been doing this with?”

“That’s none of your business,” he winks. Honest to god _winks _.__  “Right, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

“You’re really something else,” Theo laughs, shaking his head. Lining up again, he enters Liam’s mouth. Liam must find a way that makes it more comfortable as he doesn’t gag this time. Theo thrusts in and out, speeding up a bit when he’s sure Liam can take it. The squelching of Liam’s throat is maybe the most beautiful sound he’s heard in his life.

Liam taps him twice again, gulping in air as Theo pulls out.

“Right,” he says after a few seconds and fuck, his voice sounds wrecked. Theo goes deeper this time, his balls practically resting against Liam’s face.

“Holy shit,” Theo breathes; he can see the outline of his dick in Liam’s throat. Liam tries swallowing against him and Theo nearly cums on the spot. “Oh fuck, Liam, I’m gonna cum soon.”

Liam taps again, then says, “Go as hard as you want. I can take it.”

With renewed vigour, Theo fucks into Liam’s throat. He goes deep enough that he can see his dick moving against Liam’s throat again, his thrusts becoming sloppier as he chases his orgasm.

“Liam, Liam, oh fuck,” he pants as Liam brings his hands to Theo’s ass and pulls him as deep as he can go. Theo throws his head back in ecstacy, a guttural moan erupting from him as he cums down Liam’s throat.

Theo pulls out and flops down onto the bed beside Liam, both boys panting for breath. “Wow,” is all he can say, grinning at Liam who grins back.

Liam laughs, such a wrecked and broken noise that it turns into a cough.

“I think I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Theo sighs contentedly, closing his eyes and shuffling slightly so that his body is pressed against Liam’s.

“I thought-”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m an atheist, hilarious.”

 

***

 

Theo must have dozed off; not for long, though, it doesn’t look any darker outside. He tries to sit up but gets thwarted immediately by Liam gripping tighter to him and snuffling in his sleep. He smiles fondly, secretly, as he looks down at Liam’s sleeping form. He looks so peaceful, so innocent; this Liam and the one from a short while ago with Theo’s cock down his throat are so far removed from each other that Theo struggles to correlate them as being the same person.

Theo tries to move again and he doesn’t get much further. However, Liam’s still-hard cock brushes against his leg and Liam moans in his sleep at the friction. Liam keeps rutting against him softly and Theo can feel himself starting to perk up in interest.

“Liam, hey, wake up.”

The smaller boy blinks blearily, unlatching himself from Theo and stretching until his shoulders pop.

Liam speaks, a low grumble distantly resembling, ‘What time is it?’

“You sound awful,” Theo laughs as he stands up. “Stay here, I’ll get you a glass of water. The washing machine’s done, anyway.”

Liam leans back on his haunches, his cock hard against his stomach as he looks up at Theo. “How do you know? I can’t hear it.”

“That’s exactly how I know it’s done, dumbass.” He gives Liam a light shove and strolls out of the room, forgoing any underwear; he doesn’t hear any other heartbeats in the house except his own and Liam’s, he’s pretty positive they’re alone.

He takes his jeans out of the washing machine, hanging them up to dry as he gets some water for himself and Liam.

Returning to the bedroom, Theo stops in his tracks as he takes in the sight in front of him. Liam lying facedown, face pressed into the crook of his arm as he ruts against his bed, the perfect round globes of his ass rising and falling as he pants softly.

“You couldn’t wait two minutes?”

Liam just whines in response as Theo places the glasses of water on the bedside table, running a hand up and down Liam’s back. He delves down lower, teasing until he takes hold of Liam’s asscheeks and kneads them. Liam moans loudly, rutting more forcefully between the bed and Theo’s hands.

“Hey, no, come on, stop that,” Theo chides, lifting Liam up by his hips and turning him around so that they’re facing each other. He looks thorougly fucked out, face flushed red and eyes blown wide. Theo can’t resist tilting Liam’s chin up and dipping in to kiss him.

“I believe it’s your turn to cum.” Theo kisses up Liam’s jaw, softly biting down on his earlobe. “How do you want me?”

Liam pulls him down on top of him, bodies pressed flush against each other. Theo’s hard again now too, their erections rubbing together as Liam hungrily licks into his mouth. It’s forceful, intense, and Theo feels like he’s igniting where Liam’s scratching up and down his back.

He had been expecting it from the beginning and he was trying so, so hard not to let it bother him. Still, the meaning is different without his cock down Liam’s throat, and Theo flinches ever so slightly as Liam reaches down and grabs his ass.

Liam lets go, opening his eyes as he pulls away, panting.

“Theo?” he asks, eyebrows furrowed in concern. It’s the exact look he hadn’t wanted to see.

“It’s nothing, come on.” Theo connects their mouths again, but Liam quickly breaks away.

“It’s not nothing. What’s wrong?”

Theo sighs, standing up and grabbing the glasses of water. He takes a drink of his own as he hands the other one to Liam, who drinks half of the glass in one gulp. He hands the glass back and Theo sets them down again.

“I don’t really like bottoming that much. It’s your turn though, I’ll do it if you want to.”

“Forget the stupid game, Theo,” Liam shakes his head. His voice is much smoother now; the water clearly helped. “Did someone…?”

Liam’s clearly reluctant to finish the sentence, but Theo doesn’t need him to. “Nothing like that, no. I just don’t enjoy it.” The admission is strange, making him feel more exposed than his naked body already is.

“Then we won’t do it, simple,” Liam smiles. “Hey, come back down here.”

Theo’s chest flutters, warmth spreading through him. He essentially admitted a weakness and Liam didn’t mock him for it or try to use it against him. He doesn't trust people, knows that betrayal only comes from those you care about. Still, he trusts Liam, and this only cements that for him. He leans back down, smiling into Liam’s mouth as he reconnects their lips.

“Can I try something?” Liam asks as they part for breath. “You can say no,” he adds quickly.

“Yeah,” Theo nods. He’s all too aware that he would probably say yes anyway, even if he didn’t want to, just to make Liam happy.

“Okay, lie down. On your front.”

Theo complies, stretching out. The bed dips as Liam moves down, straddling his lower legs.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Liam says, and suddenly his hands are gripping his waist and his tongue is lapping against his ass.

Theo jolts at the contact initially, but quickly becomes pliant; he doesn’t _enjoy_  this, doesn’t _do_  this, but it starts feeling better and better with every stroke of Liam’s tongue and he can’t help but wonder how much of it is genuine pleasure, and how much of it is because Liam’s the one doing it to him.

Then Liam pushes his tongue in, Theo biting down on his own arm to try and muffle the moan that forces itself up his throat.

“Don’t do that, Theo. Let me hear how good it feels.”

Liam dips his tongue back in, moving an arm to pump Theo’s cock.

“Oh fuck,” Theo moans loudly, arching his back and forcing Liam deeper. “Don’t stop. Please, fuck, don’t stop.”

Liam keeps going, lapping and pumping and biting until Theo feels fire in his groin, burning and growing as it fights its way to the surface.

Then, just like that, Liam stops.

“Liam,” he growls, low and dangerous. The fire fades somewhat, simmering but ready to ignite again.

“Can I try something else?”

Theo flips around to face Liam; he looks as debauched as Theo feels. His cock is an angry red, leaking precum, and Theo’s suddenly all too aware that Liam hasn’t cum yet.

“If it feels as good as that, you can do whatever you want.”

Liam smiles, bashful yet proud. “Turn back around?”

He does so and Liam gets up, opening the drawer in the bedside table. “Put a pillow underneath you.” Liam rakes around for a second, then pulls out a small bottle of lube. “Can I fuck between your cheeks?”

“Um-”

“Just between them; no penetration,” Liam clarifies.

“...Okay, yeah.”

“This might get a little messy,” Liam says as he uncaps the bottle, squeezing the lube onto his hand. He turns to watch as Liam slicks himself up, swallowing when Liam has to stop in the middle because he’s so close.

Then Liam moves his attention to his ass, Theo grimacing as he spreads the lube between his cheeks. It’s not uncomfortable, exactly, just strange.

The bed dips again as Liam lines himself up, his dick making contact with Theo’s ass. Instead of allowing Liam to initiate it, Theo thrusts back and Liam’s cock slides between his cheeks.

“Fuck, Theo,” Liam moans, gripping Theo’s hips hard.

“Feel good?” Theo asks.

“So good,” Liam sighs, meeting Theo’s backwards thrusts with his own forwards ones. The room fills with the sounds of Liam panting, moaning, the slap of skin on skin.

Liam’s dismantling everything Theo thought he knew about himself; he hadn’t expected to enjoy what they’re doing, but he is and it doesn’t feel like enough. He wants _more_.

“Please, Li, I need-” he gasps as Liam whines loudly.

“I can’t hold on much longer, fuck. Turn around.”

Theo turns without hesitation; he’ll do whatever Liam asks of him. Liam grabs the bottle of lube and squeezes more onto his hand, then slicks up between Theo’s thighs.

“Squeeze,” he says as he pulls Theo towards him, rucking him up so that Theo’s practically supporting himself on his shoulders. Liam inserts his cock between Theo’s thighs, gasping as Theo applies pressure.

Liam surges down and captures Theo’s lips in a kiss. It’s sloppy and desperate just like their bodies, Liam whining louder and louder into his mouth as they thrust together. Theo squeezes his thighs harder and Liam stutters, biting Theo’s lip and drawing blood; it only turns Theo on even more.

Liam’s thrusts turn erratic, his legs starting to shudder. Theo loosens the grip in his thighs completely, spreading them apart.

“Please,” Liam sobs at the loss of friction, but Theo wraps his hand around both of their cocks and jacks them both off.

“Cum for me, baby. Cum for me,” Theo moans into Liam’s mouth.

That’s all it takes; Liam cries out and his body practically spasms as he shoots rope after rope of cum up Theo’s chest and stomach. The sight of it is enough to send Theo over the edge again, moaning Liam’s name as his own cum joins the mess on his chest.

“ _Theo, fuck, Theo, Theo._ ” Liam sobs his name in a mantra, tears streaming down his cheeks as he collapses on the bed.

“Ssh baby, you did so good,” Theo smoothes his hair, reassuring him as tears continue to fall. “So, so good.”

 

It takes a few minutes for Liam to stop crying, hiccupping out a laugh as he says, “I literally don’t think I can move.”

“That makes two of us.” Theo considers himself; the lube all over his ass and between his thighs, the cum drying on his chest and stomach. He’s a literal mess and there’s no way he’s not going to make a mess of everything on his journey to the bathroom to clean up.

He remembers his t-shirt downstairs with the coffee stain on it; he had more or less resigned to himself that it was ruined, but now at least he can get one more use out of it.

“Back in a minute.” He shuffles awkwardly down the bed, standing up on shaky legs when he reaches the edge. He grimaces as he goes downstairs, the slick feeling of the lube between his thighs thoroughly uncomfortable now. Grabbing the t-shirt from where he abandoned it on top of the washing machine, he wipes himself down with it the best that he can, then balls it up and bins it. He would be better off burning it, in all honesty.

“We need to shower,” Theo announces when he re-enters the bedroom.

“I still can’t move,” Liam sighs dramatically. Then he looks up at Theo, a bashful grin on his face. “Carry me?”

Theo snorts out a laugh but picks him up all the same, carrying Liam bridal style to the bathroom. He places Liam down on the shower floor as he turns it on, hissing at the blast of cold water that escapes before it heats up.

He cleans himself up, moving on to Liam who’s still sitting limp on the shower floor.

“You’re actually ridiculous.”

“Let me know how you feel the next time you cum your brains out,” Liam sighs as Theo scrubs down his chest.

“Is that an invitation?” Theo asks nonchalantly, not meeting Liam’s eyes. He doesn’t think he could deal with this being the only time. “I mean, I got to cum twice; I think it’s your turn again.”

“That is literally the last thing I’m thinking about right now.”

Theo frowns - Liam’s heart just skipped a beat.

 

Everything started moving a lot more quickly once Liam decided he could stand up by himself. They dried off, stripped and changed Liam’s bed -again, the sheets could really do with being burned- and ordered enough food to feed a hockey team.

After eating they went back to Liam’s room to play video games, both just wearing underwear and sitting unnecessarily close to each other on Liam’s bed. Theo’s winning, although Liam would dispute that; apparently it’s cheating if you distract the other player by giving them hickeys.

“So,” Theo smirks as he unlatches his mouth from Liam’s neck, “I win again. But it’s still your turn.”

Liam looks away, heartbeat skipping in anticipation of whatever lie he’s thinking about telling.

“Okay seriously, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Liam says, but his heartbeat skips again.

“You’re a really shitty liar,” Theo scoffs, standing up. “So I still need clothes. I’m kind of down a shirt.”

”Are you leaving?” Liam looks hurt, sounds hurt, and he has no right; he’s the one making things weird.

Instead of answering, Theo goes to Liam’s clothes drawers and pulls out the first t-shirt he gets his hands on. Liam jumps up and pulls his own jeans back on, something jangling in his pocket as he does so. The distinct jangle of keys.

Theo approaches him and sticks his hand down Liam’s pocket, ignoring the noise of protest he makes.

“Lost your keys, huh?” Theo dangles them in front of Liam’s face. “In your pocket, of all places. Care to explain yourself?” he snarls when Liam blushes and averts his eyes.

“So, uh Mason might have, uh…”

“Mason might have _what? _”__  Theo crowds Liam against the wall, forcing him to look at him.

“He might have mentioned that you always help me if I ask, but you say no to everyone else? So I wanted to, uh, test the theory.”

“Oh, okay, well that’s just great, Liam,” Theo laughs, cold as ice. It’s been so long since he’s used it on any of them that he can physically see it cutting Liam to the core. “So this was all just a ‘let’s see if I can get Theo to help with my boner’ thing? Fuck you, Liam. Fuck. You.”

He storms out the room and down the stairs, the ice consuming him, cracking his chest in two. He was stupid enough to trust someone, trust Liam, and now he’s paying for it like he always knew he would.

“What? Theo, no!” Liam pleads, chasing him down the stairs and grabbing his shoulder, spinning him around. “It was a ‘do you like me back or is it just a one-sided thing?’ thing.” He runs a hand through his hair, looking exasperated. “You wanted to know what I want for my turn? I want this to be more than just a one-time thing. I want _us_  to be more than just a one-time thing. Only I couldn’t ask because I was -am- terrified you’ll say no.”

The ice in Theo’s chest melts, overrun by warmth, by hope. Then he balls his hand into a fist and punches Liam in the arm. Hard.

“Ow!” Liam yelps, rubbing his arm where Theo hit him. “What was that for?”

“It was for you being a fucking idiot! Of course I like you too.”

“You do? Really?” Liam asks, face lighting up like a set of Christmas lights.

“Idiot,” Theo chuckles, shaking his head. He closes the distance between them, crushing himself against Liam’s chest and kissing him like his life depends on it. Liam matches his intensity, wrapping his arms around Theo and pulling them back towards the stairs. It takes entirely longer than necessary to get up them, stumbling both over the steps and each other in their haste.

They laugh as they flop onto Liam’s bed, panting for breath and unable to help the grins encompassing their faces.

“So, you got what you wanted for your turn. What now?” Theo asks.

“I’d say we’re even.”

Theo looks at the boy who’s caused him so much trouble since they first met, who he trusts more implicitly than anyone else on earth. He gazes into those incredible blue eyes and sees that same trust mirrored back at him.

“Okay, we’re even.”


End file.
